Dreams that will Never be
by Minako Momiji
Summary: Sasuke has just moved from his old home and is new at school where he meets Naruto! Naruto is quiet and shy but is that all there is! can't give too much! yaoi BOY X BOY! sasunarunarusasu contains:RAPE,BEATINGS,ABUSE DO NOT read if you no likely sum sucks
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody!!!! Minako Momiji here!!! hahahaha ok ko just so you know I'm crazy!!! I'm an OC character from the story Dreams Become Reality!!!! And now I am giving you my first story so please be nice!!!!**

**Contains: This chapter is one big rape!! so don't say i didn't tell you!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own naruto...but sasuke does!!!**

**sasuke:happy...thank you...O . o...come on naruto...has naruto on lease**

**naruto:confused**

**O . o...oookkk... ...on with the story!!!**

**chapter 1**

Hands with feather like touches slowly slid down a sweaty chest. A boy screamed in the middle of the night.

"S-Stop...Don't it...hurts..." the boy no older then fifteen breathed out.

The man paid no mind to the small child as he ripped off the boy's pants with his boxers letting his hand grip around the limp staff and pulled making the boy terrible. Using his free hand he went right to the boy's tight ass hole and plunged one finger in the hole moving it around. Without giving him time to adjust to the feeling he pushed two more fingers in causing the hole to start a slow blood flow.

The boy tried to squirm from the all to firmer pain as the fingers moved around inside of him tying to find his prostate.

"AAAAHHHH...NO...S-STOP..."

"Yes...founded it" said the man in a deep hasty voice while rubbing up against his backside.

"NO...STOP...ITS NOT RIGHT...FATHER...WHY?...WHY TO YOUR OWN SON..."

"SHUT UP YOU BRAT...It will all be over soon...SO STOP MOVING..."

The man now known as the boy's father held his son still with the firm grip on his length taking out his fingers and replacing them with his not so small hard on.

Crying out in pain the boy stopped moving and fell limp to the bed. The whole time his father kept up with pleasuring himself.

"You should be enjoying yourself" said the boys father slowly moving his hand up and down his sons semi-hard on.

This act brings the small child to reality and he started moving wildly again.

"STOP IT YOU SLUT AND STAY STILL" the man screamed slapping his son across his face and pumping him faster with each thrust into the small hole.

"AAAHHH..."the boy came in his father's hand crying that his body refused to listen to him.

The man moaned as his son's walls tightened around him squeezing the juices out filling his only child with his seed.

He pulled out and picked up his clothes walking to the door.

"DON'T BE LATE TOMORROW TO SCHOOL...Or we'll have to do this again real soon..." his father said walking out of the room and slamming the door shut.

The boy laid in pain but after awhile slowly pulled the covers up and over his beaten body. He blinked away tears letting them slip down his cheeks.

The only visible thing in the room was the small glow of a clock and the clear blue eyes of the boy closing for the last time that night as he fell asleep.

**ok ko!!! that's all for now!! I'm sorry its so short and there are more than likely spelling problems but please I will try to get more up!! **

**Please review**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyboy!!! ok ko!! I know that I was suppose to update on the weekend but I was at my friends house all weekend and found no time to get to it so now I'm getting to it today!! I guest its ok ko to get it up then to read a story and find out after you read about five chapters that it is two years old!! Now that makes me cry!!**

**Notes: a lot of OOCness!! Sorry but I had to for my story!!**

**Disclaimer: once again naruto is sasuke's...sex toy...**

**Naruto: HEY...only on weekends...**

**Sasuke:WHAT?!**

**ok ko on with the story!!!**

**Chapter 2**

"Well...we're here."

"Where exactly is here?"

"Oh come on brother... Don't be like that."

"Like what Itachi... Like my life has just come to an end or the fact that I had to leave my friends for a place that looks like shit."

"NO... I was going to say something more around the lines of stop acting like you have a stick up your but..." Itachi paused reaching for a box. "Do you want some help pulling it out?!" Itachi ran with the box in hand and bolted for the door to their new house laughing as an angry Sasuke ran after him.

O o O o O o O o O o O o

"Sasuke?" Itachi quietly said through the door his little brother was behind.

"WHAT?... WHAT COULD YOU WANT NOW?" Screamed a not too happy Uchiha.

"I'm sorry... You know... About earlier today... I just wanted..." Itachi went quiet as the door slowly opened to reveal his brother.

(OYG...Itachi said sorry... RUN AWAY)

"No its ok...I know you were just trying to cheer me up in that wired way of yours" Sasuke said while looking at his older brother.

"Really?... You're not mad?... Well in that case why don't you go out and look around at the neighborhood."

"Why bother doing that when it's just going to be the same as everything else?"

"Because I said so!" Itachi said while dragging his brother down the stairs of the new house and pushing him out the door.

"Have fun but be back before dark." Itachi said closing the door in Sasuke's face.

"Itachi you open this door right now!!"

"Never"

"Itachi" Sasuke said in a stern voice.

"See you at six...have fun" Itachi responded in a carefree way.

"Itachi you get back here right now and open this door."

"Humph...stupid Itachi." Sasuke said while walking on the sidewalk.

He had deiced that after twenty minutes of waiting at the door that he wasn't getting in until six.

Sasuke sighed again.

The neighborhood wasn't all that big and he had been around twice. The apartments and houses did not look too in tack and looked down right shity. What did he do to desire this?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"YOU STUPID BRAT...LOOK WHAT YOU DID"

"I... I'm... S-sorry..." A boy quiver " I'll...c-clean...it...it up..."

"YOU CLEAN IT UP AND THEN YOU CAN GO AND BUY ME FOOD WITH THE LITTLE MONEY YOU DO HAVE..." said a very angry man. "On second thought...GET OUT OF MY HOUSE." The man picked up the little boy and threw him out the door on the concrete. "AND DON'T COME BACK WITHOUT THAT FOOD I TOLD YOU TO GET... It better be something I like." He slammed the door in his son's face.

The boy pushed himself up trying not to hurt his already bruised arms.

"Stupid old man... That hurt"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Stupid Itachi and him making me do this"

flashback

"Sasuke..."

"What do you want Itachi?"

"Well... I know it is six and you probably are already at the door to the house but... I was wondering... If you would..."

"NO"

"But I haven't asked you yet."

"Find... asks me what you want and then NO."

"I won't let you in unless you go get us some food."

"Humph...find but you can't complain about what it is."

"Ok" Itachi said cheerfully while hanging up.

End flashback

"Humph... He better eat it too... Stupid Ita..." Sasuke tripped over something or someone.

There on the sidewalk was a boy blonde hair wet from the light dribble of the rain.

On instinct Sasuke picked up the closest object near him (which happen to be a stick) and started to poke the younger boy in the side.

(So childish... had to do it)

"You mind... I'm trying to dieieie...OMG..." The blonde boy blushed at the raven-haired beauty.

"What was that?" Sasuke said amused

"Oh...Ummm... I meant I'm trying to think... Ya that's it... Think." He said nervous.

"Oh...really?...sounded like you said you wanted to die..." Sasuke's smirk turned to a frown. " Why would you say or want to do that?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Sasuke stared down at the boy. His blue eyes clear and pure almost an innocent feel to them. Sasuke leaned down and got real close to the boy's face.

"You're bleeding" Sasuke stated in a clam voice.

"What?!" He was confused.

"I think I have a band-aid here...somewhere... OH... Here we go" Sasuke pulled out a band-aid from his pocket. "And...there we go..." Sasuke smile

"Huh...oh...thank you so much..." His tummy gave off a long groaning sound. "Hehe...I must be hungry" he blushed a light pink.

"Oh...hahaha... Here..." Sasuke handed naruto one of the bags. "I bought extra."

"Really?!..." The blue eyed boy looked down at the food and then back up at the raven-haired boy in front of him. " Why to a stranger?!"

"Huh...oh that... You seem nice enough... That... And the fact you look too skinny to be alive." Sasuke stood up and started to walk away and around the corner.

"Thank...you..." He stood with the food in hand and ran in the opposite direction.

ok ko!! That's all I have for now!! Please review and tell me what you think!!

ideas are welcomed!!


	3. Chapter 3

**ok ko!! I sssoooo sorry that I'm just now updating but I was at my friend's house again and we went to the mall and then I had to record naruto and I was doing something for Christmas for my friend!! I can't tell you what just in case she's reading this!! I know this chapter seems rushed!! sorry about that!!**

**Notes: thanks to the people who have reviewed my story so far!! Thanks to you I'm going to finish chapter 4 sooner then I thought I would!!**

**Disclaimer: once again naruto is...mine...(Uchiha glare)...O . o...ok ko you can have him...Itachi...(Uchiha glare again)...ok ko Sasuke go have Naruto's babies!!...**

**Naruto: What I'm mommy!!**

**Right...ok ko...on with the story!!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I'm back." Sasuke came in the kitchen and threw the food on the table. "There happy?"

"What cha get?" Itachi digged in the bag and pulled out cherry tomatoes with rice and a plate of Sushi. "Why two rices?" Itachi wondered.

"Well...we all know how much you enjoy Kisame..." Sasuke said amused at how Itachi started to blush.

"Who told you?!..." Itachi demanded.

"How could I not know?...I mean with you screaming and moaning his name at our old place."

"YOU S-SHUT UP." Itachi blushed a red that put the cherry tomatoes to shame.

"Why so red nii-san?!...Huh?" Sasuke smirked. He just loved to pick on his big brother.

"Leave me alone..." Itachi ran from the kitchen but ran back shortly after.

"Why did you come back?" Sasuke asked annoyed.

"For my Ki...I mean Sushi...and...You have school tomorrow bye." Itachi ran back down the hall.

"WHAT?!...Great..." Sasuke walked to the living room and set down. "Just what I need right now." Sasuke popped a cherry tomato in his mouth.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Mmm...This is good...' he put another one of the special tomatoes in his mouth.

"I wonder who that guy was." He mumbled while slowly walking down the street near his home.

The boy's hand carelessly touched the band-aid on his forehead.

'Your bleeding...there we go...'

He strafed down the rest of the rice and threw the container somewhere off to the side stopping in front of this run down house. Taking a deep breath he walked carefully to the front door with half of the food that was left. The door swigged open without waning.

"Where have you been?" A hand reached out and dragged the boy in by his shirt.

"What did you get me boy?"

The boy's father pulled the bag out of his son's grip and opened it.

"Sushi?..." The man's face turned from confused to angry in a flash.

"How can you afford sushi?...I bet you stole it...you thief."

"No...I...I..." the boy's voice carried fear on it and his face showed that he was scared.

"I bet you stole it from a person of higher class then you...isn't that right."

"NO...You're...you're wrong...I"

"SHUT UP..." the man gave an evil smirk. "I think this desires a punishment...don't you agree." The man chuckled softly.

"NO...S-STOP...DON'T COME NEAR ME!" The boy screamed and tried to run but was grabbed by the wrist and threw on the table.

"Now, now...come on I'm not that bad am I." the man stated more the questioned. "Now lets get rid of these clothes."

"NO...STOP..." the boy push the man away and ran to the closes room, which happened to be the bathroom, and locked the door.

"Get out of there NOW!"

"J-just leave me alone..." the boy sobbed quietly.

"You slut don't tell me what to do..." his father angrily yelled out. "I'm out of here and you can find your own way to school tomorrow." The front door slammed.

He waits awhile before opening the door to the bathroom.

'That was close' he thought walking across the hall and to his room pulling off his shirt.

Walking to the bed or mat if you saw it, the boy laid down and closed his eyes.

'Tomorrows a school day...it's going to be one hell of a week...'

The boy's body relaxed and shortly after you could hear the soft breathing of the boy's breath.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was quiet...too quiet.

'Something's not right with this picture' Sasuke thought as he walked down the hall.

"It's way too quiet around here."

Sasuke opened the door to his brother's room and couldn't help the smirk the came over him.

He reaches to the side and out of nowhere he had a camera.

"Ki...sa...me...mmm..." Itachi moaned in his sleep rolling over and giving Sasuke an eye full.

(hehe...you all know what I mean)

He quickly took the picture of his brother smirking again. "Goodnight Itachi..."

Sasuke suppressed a yawn while walking down the hall towards his room. He removed his shirt and jeans slipping into bed and turning out the lights. Sasuke rolled into a comfortable position slowly falling asleep thinking of the boy he had met.

His last thought as his mind met darkness was hope that he would see the boy again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Thank you for the people who have been reading this!! And again I'm sorry I didn't update sooner!!! Please review!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everybody!! I'm back!! Sorry about not updating last week!! I know I said Gaara would be in this chapter but because I have cut chapter four in half he is now in chapter five!! Sorry about that!! **

**Notes: Itachi just so you know has two different sides to him, which you will see through out this story!! As for what they are will come later!!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is all Sasuke's!**

**Sasuke: your not going to come up with a thing?!**

**Minako: nope!**

**Naruto: AHAHAHAH...she's scaring me Sasuke...**

**Minako: ok on with the chapter!! **

**Chapter 4**

"Wake up...Wake Up...WAKE UP..." Itachi screamed to his little brother while jumping on the bed.

"Huh...Itachi get off my bed and out of my room." Sasuke kicked Itachi through the blanket.

He crawled out of bed and slowly made it to the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

"Stupid brothers...How troublesome..." Sasuke paused walking to the shower and turning the knobs to get the right temperature. "Great now I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru."

Sasuke stepped in the warm waterfall of water and rested his head on the cool tile wall.

Closing his eyes he let his mind wander while he subconsciously washed his hair with his strawberry shampoo.

'That boy I met...I wander what his name was...and why he would want to die.' Sasuke started to line his body in soap.

'He was cute with that feminine body of his...'

"Stop it Sasuke...you don't even know his name" Sasuke scorned himself.

'Oh...but that cute but and the way his untamable blonde hair would fall on his face from the rain and that sun-kissed skin with the cute pout on his face and those shining blue crystal clear lake-like eyes over those kiss-able lips...'

Sasuke opened his eyes to be faced with a slat problem.

"What?!...Shit...I don't need this right before school...god just by thinking of a boy I don't even know the name of...I'm pathetic."

Sasuke turned the hot nod off and let the cold water hit him but the hard on still would not go.

"Damn..." he cursed slowly creeping his hands down his soft tummy and gripping a hold of his rock hard member.

He slowly started to move his hand up and down the swollen staff his mind going back to the boy.

"Hey Sasuke don't use all the hot water...and you're going to be late for..." Itachi stopped in his talking to look at Sasuke's hand down there. "Am I interrupting something?"

Sasuke stood still to shock to do anything but it was a different story for his brother.

Itachi reached down gripping Sasuke's hand in his own and moving it agonizing slow on his member.

'What's brother doing?" Sasuke asked himself letting a moan escape past his lips.

Itachi smirked and continued his torture on Sasuke.

Sasuke unconsciously bucked in Itachi's hand the speed becoming faster.

Moaning Sasuke came all over his brother's hand.

Itachi looked at Sauske satisfied with his work and whisper in his ear.

"Hurry or you'll be late."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Blue eyes under blonde-golden hair slowly opened just to be shut again by the blinding light of the sun.

"Huh...mourning already...OH NO... Please god be on my side for once..."

He slowly turned his head having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"SHIT I HAVE THIRTY MINUTES TO GET READY!"

Quickly jumping out of bed and running around like a maniac to find clean clothes and a towel he ran to the bathroom stopping in fear.

"Haha...Did you think you would get away from your punishment that easy."

Blue eyes widened in horror. He tried to move his legs but his brain would not send the massage as his father walked closer.

He was pined to the wall hands above his head.

His father's tongue licked at his neck chewing and biting at his flesh until blood started to slowly seep from the small wound.

The man dragged his son over to the tub and turned the water on to the showerhead. He slammed the boy into the tile wall making him hit his head on the hard surface, which caused it to bleed turning his blonde hair a copper color.

Flipping the boy to where his belly was in the tile wall and his tight ass was facing him he shoved himself in the tight hole not bothering to even prepare his son.

The small boy screamed in agony as warm sticky liquid made itself known running down his thigh.

He kept ramming into the boy without a care in the world, which in return pushed the boy further into the wall making his headache worst.

"This. Will. Teach. You. To. Steal." His father said thrusting with each word coming to his climax shortly after.

"You...you were good this time..." the man panted out. "I think that deserves an award late tonight...Hmm..." He smirked.

"Get cleaned up..." he pulled out of the boy's hole making more blood come with it. " And get to school..." the boy slid down the wet tile wall like a lifeless puppet.

Hearing the door shut in the back of his mind he slowly rose to his feet whimpering at the pain that shot through his back and started to throb with every breath he took.

Slowly and carefully he started to wash the blood out of the back of his hair wincing every time his fingers hit a sore part.

Gripping the orange bar of soap the boy rubbed the soap on a smooth rag and gently started to coat his body in it.

Stepping under the showerhead the boy let the water wash away everything from the rape and the soap. He felt dirty but at the same time knew he was clean.

He stepped out and took the towel he had found earlier to dry himself off.

Carefully he lifted his leg trying to get it in his purple boxes without making it hurt too much.

After that was done he put the rest of his clothes on and pulled the strap to his backpack over his shoulder.

Limping to the door to his room he quietly stuck out his head and looked around. Slowly he pulled the rest of himself out from behind the door.

He limped down the stairs reaching the living room. The boy tried his best to make it to the front door without too much pain.

Opening the door up fast as so not to make it creak he stepped outside into the crispy air and started to make his way to school.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Damn...what was brother thinking...' Sasuke thought while walking to school. He looked down at his watch seeing he only had five minutes to make it to school.

"Shit...I want make it in time." Sasuke yelled while running around a corner only to be knotted down to the concrete.

"What?..." Sasuke said opening his eyes to be faced with a boy smaller than him but still about the same age trying to push himself up.

"OH...I'm so sorry..." Sasuke said while helping the boy to his feet. He bent down picking up the old book-bag before coming back up. "I wasn't looking where I was going...here is your bag..."

The boy took it without a word just staring at Sasuke. 'I feel like we met somewhere before...but where...' he felt confused and he hated it. He hated being lifted out.

Sasuke looked up from the boy's hands when he didn't say anything. His breath got cote in his throat because of the blue eyes staring into his. The same blue eyes that haunted him since the day before. The same boy that gave him his hard on this mourning. The same person who he hoped to see again.

Sasuke gave off a smile. This just made his day. He was so happy he forgot about his mourning with his brother.

"Hey...Hey...you're that boy from yesterday right?...Am I right?!..." Sasuke said jumping around the smaller boy. The boy's eyes widened for a minute but then went back to normal as he just kept walking...well more like limping his way to school.

"Hey...don't be so rude when someone is talking to you..." Sasuke said gripping onto the boy's arm.

"But...I have to get to school..." the boy said quietly.

"Oh...you too?!...I almost forgot about that..." Sasuke smiled. "So...I'm Sasuke..." he paused. "What's your name?!" Sasuke asked.

"..."

"Oh come on...I gave you my name...don't be so shy!"

"Naruto..." he said so quietly that if Sasuke weren't listening he would have not heard it.

"Naruto..." Sasuke tried it on his tongue. "Well Naruto its nice to meet you...again" Sasuke smiled warmly.

"So as I have already told you I'm Sa..." he paused at hearing a bell going off in the background. "Shit we're going to be late!" Sasuke yelled gripping his hand and running as fast as he could go while dragging the poor boy like a toy rag doll.

**ok ko!! That's all for know!! I'm sorry about not updating last week and all!! Please review!! And if your confused about Itachi then just read the notes up at the beginning!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Sasuke with or without your support of it!! So there!!

Merry Christmas!!!

"Naruto...Naruto Uzumaki..." the teacher looked up and didn't see him. He started to look around at the faces of kids panicking because everywhere he looked he could not find him anywhere.

Iruka started to bite on his lower lip when he finally saw this for miler blonde spike-messy hair of head resting on a desk in the back of class behind everybody.

Iruka smiled real lazy and walked up to Naruto. He was covered in sweat and looked like he was getting sick.

Iruka popped him on the head.

"Oooowwww..." Naruto rubbed his head and looked up to see his teacher looming over him. For a minute he had to remind himself it was Iruka and not his father. "Iruka-sensei what was that for?"

"NARUTO...That's the sixth time you been sleeping in my class and worrying me half to death because you're always here and if I can't see you how do I know?"

"Sorry...I've not been too good." Naruto said. It wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie either. Naruto's whole body ached from this morning's action and he shivered at the thought of the night to follow.

"Well...try not to scare me next time." Iruka's voice softened. "Oh...Naruto could you do me a favor?"

"What is it?"

"We're getting a new student today and I want them to have a good first day so I want you to take them around school...make them feel like they belong...you remember your first day so put yourself in their shoes...please will you do it..." Iruka asked/begged.

"...sure" Naruto said going back to his first day, it was like one of his many nightmares. He remembered what it was like being kicked from his car, being bullied the whole day because he was a toothpick and the long walk home because his dad forgot him. He never really belonged so how was he suppose to help the other feel that way?

A knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and a nervous feeling of butterflies went straight to his stomach. What if this new kid could be his friend? His only friend at that. Then he wouldn't have to feel alone anymore.

Iruka smiled. "Class...class..." Iruka's eyebrow twitched as the class kept talking. "WILL YOU SHUT UP AND PLEASE STOP WHAT YOU'RE DOING..."

Everything went quiet and Iruka started to blush "Ok...now that I have your attention...we have a new student...I want you to welcome him and make him feel...well you know welcomed." Iruka laughed nervously.

Opening the door for the new person and moving to the side Naruto's eyes widened. There in front of him was the heartthrob that had hunted his dreams the night before. All the girls in class were staring and starting to drool. 'Humph...he is going to be the pick of the litter for all the girls.' Naruto thought bitterly while turning away.

"Welcome to our class...umm..."

"Sasuke..."

"Sasuke...umm"

"Just Sasuke..." Sasuke glared at all the girls. Call him paranoid but he didn't want fan girls to know his last name and start waiting at his house.

"Well just Sasuke you can sit with..." Iruka looked around at the class. All the girls screaming things like 'let him sit with us' or 'cutie meet me at lunch'

'... Pathetic' Naruto thought laying his head back down on the desk and closing is eyes only to have his eyes snap open and head swing up at hearing his name. 'Please tell me he did just say what I think he said.'

"Naruto...you can sit with Naruto."

'That's what I was afraid of.'

"The one with blonde hair."

Naruto looked down with shame. He was the only one in the town with, to him anyways, sunflower yellow hair. There was nothing special about it. At least that's what his father said. His father hated it so there for Naruto hated it.

"Is that died?"

'Holy shit. When did he get in front of me?"

"Huh?" Was Naruto's smart as hell answer.

"I asked if that..." Sasuke pointed at Naruto's hair. "Is your real hair color?"

"Y-yeah..." Naruto blushed at how close he was to his face but then got defiance. "What's it to ya?"

"Nothing...it just seems so cute...not many people I know with blonde hair..." Sasuke pauses pretending to think. "In fact you're the first I've met...here."

"Don't make a note of it." Naruto huffed out.

"Oh...are you that mad I had to leave you to go to the office to get my classes." Sasuke said more like a statement then a question.

"Ha...you wish lover boy!"

"Lover boy?...oh...so now I'm your lover...well you are cute." Sasuke smirked.

"Wow Naruto you're actually talking to someone other than yourself."

Naruto shuffled in his seat. Uncomfortable he reverted back to his quiet self and rested his eyes on his desk not looking back up.

"Huh?...Naruto what's wrong?"

Sasuke looked up to see a girl standing in front of him.

"Names Sakura...why hang with a loser like...him..." She said him with disgust. "You can hang out with my friends and me!" She grasped onto Sasuke's wrist and started to pull him to a group of friends.

Sasuke looked back at Naruto to see his sad blue eyes looking down. Sasuke could see he was trying to hole back the tears.

"Hey Sasuke..."

"Huh!?"

"You know...after school we could always go to my place and you...maybe you could take the wheel and show me a good time...or your place...doesn't matter to me hot cheeks." Sakura said with a wink and a voice that was trying to be sexy.

"Sorry I don't swing that way if you know what I mean" Sasuke smirked.

"Oh so you're the submissiveness type...maybe I could ride you then...show you a thing or two."

Sasuke wanted to hit his head on the table. 'How stupid could you get?...did he have to say it? Really?'

Naruto was snickering in the back at his seat trying to hind it with his hand.

"What are you laughing at?" Sakura twirled around and started to make her way over to Naruto.

"You no good, dirty low-life."

The next thing you heard was a very loud and very painful pop of flesh on flesh.

Sakura had just hit Naruto square on the cheek. The whole class was staring at the scene taking hold.

"You're nothing but a no good, dirty, low-life slave for people to use as will be and that's all you'll ever be."

'Ok now that hurt worst than the slap to my face.' Naruto thought sadly. 'I...I can...I can be more if people would just give me a chance.' He thought sadly knowing as it was the truth. 'I...I know...I know I can...'

A loud thump brought Naruto back to reality. There in front of his desk laid Sakura spooned out on the floor blood running out the side of her mouth. Sasuke was standing over her hand in air in a tight ball. His body tense with anger. 'How can someone be so mean to a person?...and then she even had the nerve to slap my Naru-kun...What!?...how is he mine we just met...ok so we met the first day I was here but...What!?' Sasuke was confused now.

'Wow...someone actually cares enough to stand up for me...he is so cute with his back muscles tight up and just look at that cute but...what am I thinking!?...' Naruto blush wildly. 'How can I think that...we just met...ok so we met yesterday but still...I'm happy but confused too...'

"Hey Iruka-sensei...should we like get the nurse?"

"Oh...umm...Yeah...yes the nurse" Iruka hurried out the door and down the hall.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Well, well, well...Chan-Chan it's been awhile has it not."

'Oh...god...just let me die I don't need this.'

"What do you want?...I have to be somewhere to meet with someone." Naruto said voice cold and without turning around to face the already known person.

"Oh why so cold...this person would happen to be the new kid Sasuke...would it!?"

"And...what if it is?" Naruto said slamming his locker. He turned around to face a boy about his age maybe a little older with blood red hair and a glare to match the clod exterior of his face and clothes.

Before Naruto knew what was happening he was slammed face first up against the lockers with the red head up against him. He shivered at the contact.

"Well you know as much as I do that I don't allow people near what is mine."

Naruto's muscles tightened up and he became like a deer caught in headlights.

'You worst-less piece of shit get in that room and make my customer happy...and remember you sex toy if their not happy I'm not happy...got that'

Naruto was brought back from his memory when he felt a hand at the end of his shirt.

"Why so tense Nare?...you need to loosen up." The red head whispered in Naruto's ear. His hand slipped up the shirt massaging the others belly and slowly gliding it up to stroke the nipple pinching it slightly.

"Gaara...s-stop." Naruto was scared now to frozen to move.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke stand nervously with his tray of food. He looked around the very large and very full room but still saw no mess of blonde hair.

'He dumped me...it was a trick...why did I even think for one second that he was different?...in the end everybody just hates me...' Sasuke thought holding the tears back. 'No...they're just scared of your past...damn it...why can't I remember...'

"Hey...Hey you...new kid..."

Sasuke blinked a few times.

Someone was calling him. He looked up to see a boy headed his way.

"You're the mew kid right!?"

Sasuke nodded his head a little confused.

"So...umm...you want to sit with my friends and me." He said pointing to a table of people snickering and grinning their way.

'Why are they looking at me like that.' "Sure...why not." Sasuke said smiling and walking forward.

The boy started to grin. He moved his foot and tripped Sasuke making him land face first in his food getting it in his hair and on his shirt. Everyone in the lunchroom got quiet.

"Haha...that was price-less...you really do trust too much...haha...man thanks for the laugh." The boy was laughing so hard that tears were coming from his eyes. Everybody in the room started to laugh with the boy. They were in a fit of laughter.

Sasuke slowly lifted his head teary-eyed. "W-why...would you..." Sasuke couldn't finish his question. The tears started to fall from his eyes as he moved himself to a sitting position.

"Oh look we made him cry." The boy mocked. "Just think of it as a little welcome from us to you."

Sasuke whizzed past the boy and out of the lunchroom away from the laughter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"God Nare...your skins so smooth just like a baby's, but I can feel your ribs sticking through...are you eating okay!?" Naruto had no time to answer that question as Gaara's hand went to his hair petting it. "Wow...your hairs so soft through my fingertips...it smells nice too...like cherries?"

Naruto had no time to react before Gaara had him turned around looking straight into his eyes.

"I could get lost in your beautiful eyes..." Naruto snorted. "No really...your eyes are like the ocean to me...the hold deep dark mysterious secrets only you know of." Naruto gulped.

"I love your lips too..." Gaara reached a finger up to massage Naruto's bottom lip. "So much like silt and the color of a rose petal..."Gaara grinned at having an idea. "I wonder if my lips fell like that...don't you Chan-Chan!?" Gaara leaned forward his hands back on Naruto's chest. Their lips were almost touching. Naruto started to get more nervous with every second that pasted.

'No...I want let him have the only thing left pure about me.'

"Damn...looks like we have a visitor."

Naruto blinked. 'What just happen!?' He looked up and over Gaara's shoulder with wide eyes.

'OHMYGOD...What happened to Sasuke?' Naruto screamed in his mind.

Sasuke was standing there his hair a mess with chucks of food in it. His shirt had food running down it and his face was 100 cover with what looked like mashed potatoes and gravy.

"Oh Sasuke..." Naruto said running to his side forgetting all about almost being kissed by Gaara. "What happen!?...Who did this!?..."

Sasuke's eyes started leaking tears for what was the second time that day. 'Not again...what's wrong with me!?...'

"Oh no...don't cry...please?" Naruto took Sasuke's hand in his. "Come on...lets go clean you up." Naruto walked with him down the hall.

Gaara was glaring at the back of Sasuke's head until they turned a corner. "I'll get you Sasuke Uchiha...wait...Uchiha...but his clan was killed not too long ago..." Gaara smirked as a very evil plan formed in his head. 'This is going to be fun.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Hold still I'm almost done." Naruto said carefully cleaning out Sasuke's hair. "There that's clean...now I think I have a shirt that you can barrow." Naruto stated walking to his gym locker.

"Thank you...you're really nice..." Sasuke rapped his arms around himself sitting on the bench.

"Sorry..." Naruto looked down handing the shirt to Sasuke.

"What for?...you did nothing wrong."

"I know for a fact it was Gaara's groupies that did this to you..." He looked up to be faced with Sasuke's back.

"Umm...Sasuke."

"Huh!?..." Sasuke turned his head to look over his shoulder. "What's wrong Naruto?"

"What...what happened to your back!?" Naruto looked horrified at the scars that adorned Sasuke's back.

'They look like burn marks.'

"You know...I can't really remember...just that one-second I'm in a circle of fire and the next I'm in a bed surrounded by white." Sasuke said a thoughtful expression on his face, but sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to bring something like that up..."

"No...It's ok...I don't mine." Sasuke smiled and Naruto smiled back.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The front door slammed shut. "I'm home...Sasuke!?"

"In the living room..." Sasuke yelled from down the hall. He was laying on the couch flipping through the channels not really seeing what was on the each one. Itachi lead against the doorframe. "So...how was job-hunting?..." Sasuke asked just to say something. It still felt awkward (to him anyways) from what had happen this mourning.

"Ok I guess...how was school?"

"Tiring...but I got through it..."

"Is that all..." Itachi's eyebrow rose.

"No...Moving was the best thing we could have done."

'I didn't see that one coming." Itachi thought shocked at Sasuke's answer.

Sasuke looked surreal. 'For if we had never moved I would have never met you Naruto.' Sasuke smiled at the thought.

"Okay...since we're both so tired from today what do you say to an early dinner and nights sleep."

"Ok with me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto laid flat on his back like a life-less doll with a dark shadow of a figure over him.

The shadow moved letting the soft light of the moon cast on Naruto's face. Fingers lightly trilled over every one of Naruto's muscles making them twitch under the touch.

'This is how it has to be...' Naruto moved his head to the side letting his father's lips have full access to his neck. 'It was my fault after all...'

Naruto closed his eyes waiting for it to be over. 'I guess if I don't put up a fight it will all go faster...this night, all the nights to come...this life...I'm sick of it...'

Naruto winced as his father slammed into him without preparing him. 'When...when will I...be able to escape this cycle...?' Naruto could feel the blood between his legs and his eyes getting heavy.

'But...I do have something...No...Someone I can live for.' Naruto smiled even with tears building in his eyes from the pain. '...Sasuke...and no one can or will take him from me...' Naruto smiled as sweet darkness took over.

Please review. Sorry for the long wait.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Hey everybody!! its been forever and i day sense i last wrote to this story!! but thanks to the last couple of reviews i was kicked into the story again!! and i'm so sorry its so super short but just so you know its not all the chapter!! i'm finishing it up but i really didn't want you to wait any longer so i put what i have up!! i hope you enjoy this and i hurry with the rest of it!!

Note: OOC-NESS XD haha yeps yep thats all i can say!! really you'll see!!

Disclaimer:OMG MUST THIS BE EVERY CHAPTER!!...

Naruto: yep

Sasuke: or i would kill you in your sleep!! smirking

Minako: O.O thats mean!! wow i make you seem...umm...whats the word...innocent?? well anyways you know you know!!

yayaya the chapter!!

"Neji please..."

"For the last time Naruto...NO!...you've only known him for a week...not even that, it's Friday please give it a rest"

"But..." Naruto had on the puppy eyes.

"Oh come on...that trick didn't work when we were friends so what makes you think it will work now." Neji smirked as Naruto's lips turned into a frown.

"Plus as student body president I can't help students get other students files...you do understand...don't you?" Neji lifted Naruto's face to look in his eyes. "Please Naruto...please be careful around Gaara."

"Why?...Why would you tell me that?" Naruto looked back in Neji's eyes. They had always calmed him with the soft, pure purple and white.

"Because...because..." Neji moved his eyes to look anywhere but Naruto's. "Even if I am Gaara's friend...I was once yours...and a part of me can't hate you."

Naruto smiled looking at Neji. "So... Can I have the file...please?"

Neji sighed. " Why not ask Sasuke before you go poking your nose in something that's not your business."

"But I've already tired that..." Naruto looked down at the desk frowning. " I always get the same answer that he doesn't know or can't remember anything" Naruto looked up when a folder with Sasuke's name on it landed in front of him. "Neji...?"

"You can have the file but if you get stopped with it you're on your own"

Naruto's face lit up with joy. "Oh thank you. Thank you." Naruto said while pulling Neji in a tight hug.

"Umm...Naruto"

Naruto jumped back on his side of the counter. "Oh sorry about that Neji" Naruto ran to the door. "Thanks again." He ran out the rest of the way.

&

"Naruto there you are."

Naruto looked up from the folder on the lunch table after marking his place with his finger. Sasuke was walking up to him with a huge smile on his face.

"What are you doing?"

"Umm... Nothing... Nothing at all." Naruto slammed the folder shut and placed it in his very old book bag.

"Where's your lunch?" Sasuke said while laying his tray down.

"Umm..."

"Don't tell me you forgot your money again."

"Haha...yeah" Naruto said nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"Naruto you need to eat" Sasuke sat next to him putting his sandwich in his face. "Now eat."

"But Sasuke I'm fine...and besides that you have to eat too."

"I don't care what happens to me you just have to eat" Sasuke said near tears.

Naruto sighed and took a bite out of the sandwich in Sasuke's hand chewing and then swallow it. "There now don't cry ok..." Naruto reach a hand to caress his cheek. "Now you have to eat for me."

Sasuke nodded and quickly started to eat whatever it was on his tray all the while still holding the sandwich in hand.

Naruto knew he was not going to put it down so he just ate it. He took slow, small bites. 'I'll eat it to make Sasuke happy.' Naruto thought.

&

Naruto put his head back down on the toilet seat panting. 'I knew I shouldn't have had that sandwich...my body's not use to so much food.' Naruto thought.

Sasuke frowned then tapped onto the stall door. "Naruto?...a-are you ok?"

"Y-yeah..." Naruto said coming out of the stall and going over to the sink to wash his hands and mouth out.

He sighed. "We're going to be late now"

Sasuke smiled "its ok...as long as you're going to be feeling better."

Naruto smiled back pushing the door but then being pushed back in and up in mere air.

"What the...?"

"N-NARUTO!"

"Huh? S-Sasuke..." Naruto looked over to Sasuke seeing two people holding him down. "GET OFF OF HIM" He growled.

"Haha... Afraid I can't do that Naruto..." Naruto looked back at the person holding him up.

"Well I can...but you have to give something for your payment...Orochimaru can't wait forever."

Naruto's frown deepen and turned to degust. He then looked at Sasuke.

"Or...he did say he wouldn't mine..." the person smirked and then whisper in Naruto's ear. "The new kid...Sasuke."

"NO..." Naruto glared. "He can burn in hell before that happens... Kabuto...Where is he?"

Kabuto smirked and put Naruto down walking out Naruto and the others following.


	7. last chapter

Hey everybody...as you all know I have not updated in awhile. Well I lost my plot and caring for this story. So I'm here to tell you that I will not be updating this story again and I give anybody who wishes to finish this story...But if anybody finishes this story I would like to know so i may read the ending to my/your story. To see what it came out like. Thank you for your time. I love you all and I'm so very sorry.


	8. not done yet

OMG guess what!!!? Minako Momiji is back in action and I'm doing the un-think-able!! I'm....bringbackthisstory...ok ko I'll say it slower just in case you didn't catch that!! I, Minako Momiji, am bring back this story!! Yes that right!! I'm going to bring it back to life...but please bear with me because it may be awhile before I will be able to update it!! And so there you have it!! Have a Great dayz!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Minako Momiji is back in action and loving this story again!! XD I'm sick right now as I'm writing this…I got the flu!! ;_; so I'm bored and I did promised writing more so I'm happy to finally say I got to the writing!! Well here we go!! **

**Disclaimer: I have never even touched Naruto let alone own it…but ask Sasuke!! **

Kabuto Knocked on the door with the number 306 on it.

"Come in" a voice said from the other side.

He opened the door, but did not enter for it was not his place to do so.

"I said come in" Orochmaru turned his head towards the door seeing five people in the doorway. "Oh…I see." he smirked "Come in Naruto."

Naruto cringed taking long slow steps into the room and once inside turned to Sasuke and mouthing "Go to class ok…" His hands twitched at his sides wanting to caress Sasuke's soft cheek, but knew better than to show loving jesters in front of Orochmaru. He mouthed "I'll be fine…bye" And that was it.

Sasuke's face sadden as the door was closed leaving him alone with the very people that trapped Naruto into the room and the very people that were now dragging him down the hall and threw him at the wall beside his next class.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So…Naruto…" Orochmaru smirked again and then licked his lips braking out orders. "You know the drill, Clothes off, on the desk with your legs opened."

Naruto closed his eyes slowly pulling on the bottom hem of his shirt hesitating.

"What's the hole up?"

Naruto took a deep breath and slowly lifted his shirt up and over his head then bend down hugging his legs for warmth.

"What are you doing?! Finish what I told you to do!" Orochmaru kicked Naruto in the side making him come out of his ball and quickly move away.

"Finish Na-ru-to"

Naruto slowly did want Orochmaru said rubbing his arms at the cold air. 'Why must he keep it below freezing" Naruto thought while walking to the desk and climbing on top of it.

"Naruto dear…your forgetting something"

Naruto glared at him while opening his legs, hands still hiding himself.

Orochmaru glared back this time getting even more upset. "No Naruto…I want to see it all" He licked his lips and then in a firm voice commanded " Now move the hands"

Naruto pouted but did as told now being fully exposed to the man.

"Humm…I don't know what to do first with you my prize…" Orochmaru walked over to him grabbing him. "But this is a start to paying me off for all the things your worthless dad gets out of me."

He got a sick smile. "It's a shame…I mean for the fact he shares you with the world." Orochmaru paused licking Naruto's cheek. "If I was him I would had none of that…I would keep you all for myself…I mean really, who would ever find out this awful lie that you're living…he is after all the leader of the police department."

Naruto growled. "Shut up…Just SHUT UP…WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW OF MY LIFE?…you're always MAKING IT WORSE!"

Orochmaru grabbed Naruto harder his nails destroying the skin.

Naruto hissed glaring at Orochmaru. "You B-bastard"

"Mmm…tsk tsk…manners Naruto manners…And I'm going to teach you that." he smirked at that thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke set nervously in his seat moving from side to side every few minutes. 'I hope Naruto's ok…that guy was creepy looking…how can he be a teacher here' He thought. He just couldn't get it out of his mine. 'I have to get back to Naruto some how…oh I got it.'

Sasuke raised his hand high wiggling the fingers and shuffling in the seat.

"Yes Sasuke, what do you want?" the teacher said without even looking up.

'Creepy' thought Sasuke. "Umm…"

"Umm is not a want or a need Sasuke"

"C-can I go to the bathroom?"

"No, you can wait!"

"But…but I'm going to explode"

"Fine go" the teacher sighed

"Thank you" Sasuke jumped up and ran out the door shutting it behind him. "Now let the Naruto rescue begin." Sasuke sighed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"YOU BITCH" Orochmaru slapped Naruto across the face. "How dare you bite me!" He punched Naruto in the gut a few times and flipped him over with a sick grin on his face. Orochmaru slammed into Naruto.

"Mmm…You're so tight…" Orochmaru breathed out throwing his head back in pleasure. "Hehe Just like the first time"

He bent over the small boy's body licking his neck kissing it slightly then wasting no time started thrusting in fast, hard, and deep digging his nails into Naruto's hips.

Naruto couldn't breath it burned like his whole body was on fire and this was hell with Orochmaru being one of his father's little devil helpers. Naruto laughed inside his head at the image he had made.

'It will all be over soon.'

And just as Naruto thought Orochmaru clinched his teeth and came inside him pulling out and cleaning up.

"Get out we're done for now." Orochmaru had his back toward him and Naruto did not have to be told twice.

Naruto picked up his clothes and ran out the room and to the nearest bathroom.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sasuke ran down the hall looking left and right.

"Damn I can't find the room."

Sasuke kept running looking at the numbers on the doors. He was lost and he new it and he could not find that damn room to save his life, but he did look down halls just in case Naruto was out walking in them. Sasuke really didn't want to go to that creepy teacher again.

"Man I hate this…Naruto where are you?"

Sasuke ran around a corner falling down and hitting his head on the wall falling unconscious.

**Well that's all I'm going to update for now.**

**Please tell me what you think and how I'm do as a come back. I love reviews!! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey everybody Minako Momiji here. Yay this chapter is finally here for your reading pleasure! ^^ I do hope you enjoy this one. I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter too, but I just couldn't find the time to run all the way down to best buy to get my laptop which is an hour away from where I live…haha well anyways I'm not sure when the next chapter with be up as I start school in two days so it may be Christmas or later.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto and all characters don't belong to me, but a girl can dream! **

_~Last time~ _

_Sasuke ran around a corner falling down and hitting his head on the wall falling unconscious._

Orochimaru emerged from his class room a few minutes later patting down his pants of any remaining dirt. 'Sigh…I will find a way to make Naruto mind…' he thought with a smirk before something ran in his path.

It was none other than the heart of Naruto affection Sasuke. At the mere sight of him Orochimaru sneered and grabbed him by his neck watching him struggle. "What's so special about you?" He threw Sasuke against the wall where he fell unconscious.

Orochimaru chuckled. "Silly boy Naruto is mine, his father has no rights and neither do you…Naruto will belong to me once and for all…" He said stepping over the boy and walking away.

Naruto wiped at his eyes trying to claim himself down.

"Come on Naruto stop crying pull yourself together" He said slashing water onto his face and looking into the mirror. _'Your nothing but a shameless whore who's willing to spread their legs open for anyone you stupid bitch'_ his reflection yelled back at him.

"NO…" Naruto smashed his hand into the mirror before running out of the bathroom and slowing down at the end of the hall. "I'm no whore…I do what I do to survive."

Naruto walked down the hall his eyes red and puffy, but no longer crying and his hand was but a dull throb at his side. He walked along the hall forgetting all about going to class. Lifting his head up along with his gaze he saw a figurer lying on the floor ahead.

'What is that?...' Naruto thought as he walked closer towards the image seeing that it was a person.

"Sasuke…?" Naruto questioned as he bended down and lifted the face of the person.

He gasped as he looked at the face of Sasuke. His eyes were closes, his lips were parted slightly, and as Naruto's eyes moved towards his neck he saw bruises ringing it. "Who…who could of done this?"

"Sasuke…Sasuke wake up!" Naruto hugged Sasuke towards his chest and placed his head at his beating heart. It was a thing his mother had done to him on countless times when she was still alive and with a mother's tone of voice whispered. "Sasuke it's time to get up."

Sasuke moved his head closer towards the warmth the sound of a soft voice and beating heart was all he heard.

'Is it…'

"Mother" Sasuke mumble

Naruto giggled and petted Sasuke's soft hair looking at his face.

'It's different…he seems more at peace' Naruto thought letting a small smile on his face 'We can't stay like this' He looked around the hallways missing a set of teal eyes glaring at the couple. He then picked Sasuke up bridal style and starting walking to the infirmary.

Once there he settled Sasuke against the wall so he could open the door to an empty room. As he picked Sasuke up again he slowly walked in shutting the door behind them with his foot.

"Hello?" Naruto looked around the small room before spotting a bed he could lay his friend on. "Is there a nurse in here…my friends been hurt" Naruto said while putting Sasuke down on his back.

At getting no answer he sighed. "Guess not…" Naruto looked back at Sasuke's body lying there on the bed. "Well at least you can rest." He looked at Sasuke's sleeping face.

"Oh Sasuke, you're bleeding" Naruto noticed that there was blood leaking from the top of his forehead and slowly matting with his hair. "Must have been from hitting his head, but…but why was he out in the halls and not in class?" Naruto petted the soft hair before going to the cabinet to pull out a rag and a bandage.

Naruto wetted the rag in cold water before heading back to the bed Sasuke was laying on. He moved the cloth in his hands slowly cleaning the blood from his hair as best he could then moving to clear the cut of its blood before placing the bandage over it. "Ah there you go, all better" Naruto leaned down and planted a kiss on Sasuke's forehead laughing at how similar this all seemed.

"Ah what am I doing?" Naruto thought out loud while blushing. "I-I need something to…umm to do…" He scratched his head nervously while looking at Sasuke's sweet plump lips then quickly looking away as if he was caught doing something forbidden. "Umm m-maybe I'll just read something…" Naruto blushed again.

He looked through his book bag for Sasuke's records trying to be quite as to not wake him and be caught with something he was not supposed to have. He opened the file to the last page he could remember reading eyes widening with each word that they pasted over.

"Hello…" Itachi sung into the phone as he picked it off of its receiver.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THIS MORNING?..." a male voice yelled back.

"Now, now Kisame no need to-"

"TO WHAT? BE UPSET…OF COURSE I'M GOING TO BE UPSET WITH IT…" Kisame interrupted Itachi then took a breath and sighed. "You move away from me and all of a sudden you think its ok for you to cheat on me and with none other than your own brother, you make me sick."

"Come now love you know that's not what this is about" Itachi said through the phone letting his mask fall and quickly becoming serious. "Also I'm guessing if you saw that you can't be too far away from here, what's the occasion?" He hummed into the phone.

"Well I just wanted to warn you that Sasuke must not remember what happened to him or anybody else for that matter…" Kisame sighed "The leader was clear of that…and need I remind you that acting 'brotherly' is not helping the case…Itachi as your lover you must mask your emotions or everything you have done, you have worked for, will all be for nothing."

Itachi sighed rubbing the bridge of his nose. He knew that, he knew it from the start. That once he killed his family and got Sasuke trapped in the burning house there was no going back, but he never intended for Sasuke to be in the house and get hurt like he did. Itachi knew once he saved his brother from the flames he had to get away and forget. Of course it all worked in his favor when Sasuke had woken in the hospital with no memory and that's why they had to move.

"Hello…Itachi, Itachi you there?"

"Huh?...umm yeah I'm still here Kisame"

Kisame sighed "Itachi just remember the mission…" He waited for a reply and when none came he spoke softly to the person on the other end. "I love you Ita-chan…please come back safe" And he hung up the phone without another word.

Itachi chuckled to himself saying "I love you too" to the now buzzing phone and then hung up also.

"Kisame…I know it's hard to understand, but I did kill my clan for more than just a mission given to me…I-I did it because…" Itachi clenched his fist thinking of his father's cruel remarks and punishments; anything to touch his sons while his mother just watched and did nothing for years.

"I did it for you Sasuke…so we could be together without father or mother looking down on us"

"WHAT THIS CAN'T BE?..." Naruto quickly covered his mouth and looked towards Sasuke who was stirring in his sleep. "But...how can this be…there are no records." He reread the paper again and again but there was nothing there to tell how Sasuke got those burn marks other than the hospital notes.

"What could have happened?..." Naruto looked over at Sasuke whose eyes were opening. He quickly stuffed the file back in his bag and jumped to the bed side to greet Sasuke.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Naruto bent over Sasuke his hair tickling Sasuke's face.

"My head hurts…" Sasuke sat up swinging his legs over the side of the bed and rubbed his head feeling a large bump. "Huh...what happened?" He looked towards Naruto whose head was facing down.

"Naruto…what's wrong?" Naruto jumped onto Sasuke hugging him tightly and making him fall back. "I'm sorry…I was so worried S-Sasuke" Naruto hiccupped burrowing his head into Sasuke's chest. He smiled down at the golden hair and petted softly. "No I'm sorry…I didn't mean to worry you Naruto."

"…" Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed. "Naruto I can't hear you when you mumble speak up"

He lifted his head off of his friend's chest and looked him in the eyes. "I-I…I want to know…" he trailed off afraid to ask to the rest.

"About what?..."

"About your family…w-what happened?" Naruto looked away breaking eye contact.

Sasuke stared at Naruto before smiling sadly. "I told you…I don't remember" Naruto's eyes sadden at this statement and they looked down towards his fumbling fingers before they quickly shot back up at hearing him continue.

"But…I do remember waking up and being told they we're gone" Sasuke's eyes blinked a few times trying to run the tears away. "All of them we're dead except me and my brother…" He looked at Naruto who was crying and reached out to wipe his tears away smiling thoughtfully. "That's all I remember"

Naruto hugged Sasuke tight crying on his shoulder. "Why are you crying Naru-chan?"

"B-because…I'm crying for you 'cause y-you want to…to cry but can't..." Naruto hugged tighter. "I'm crying…b-because we're…we're the same…" Sasuke looked at Naruto with a questioning gaze. "Naruto…wha-"

"Naruto" Sasuke was interrupted by a voice from the hall and the slamming of the door. "Naruto there you are…I've been looking for you all over." There in the doorway stood Garra.

"G-Garra…" Naruto let go of Sasuke while wiping his tears. "What do you want?" Naruto stood in front of Sasuke guarding him from Garra.

"Relax, relax" Garra threw his hands up in defense. "I've just came to find you so I could tell you that the principle is looking for you."

"Ah…What?" Naruto's face quickly went from shock to worry. "T-the principle, what c-could she want…ah Sasuke I've got to go but I'll be back in a few minutes." Naruto apologized and ran out the door pass a smirking Garra.

Sasuke sat there nervously trying to look anywhere, but at Garra when the door slammed shut and a clicking sound was heard making Sasuke flinch. "How dare you…" Garra slowly approached him his eyes darkening with his mood.

"Let me explain things for you Sa-su-Ke…" Garra pulled his hand out of his coat pocket to revile a pocket knife. He flipped it open staring at it before placing it under Sasuke's chin lifting it up so that they were eye to eye. "Naruto is mine...If you get too close to the fire you're going to get burned" Garra flicked the knife over his cheek.

Sasuke couldn't think, he couldn't breathe, was this really happening? 'No…" Sasuke thought. "No."

Garra looked at Sasuke frowning. "What was that?"

"I said…NO!" Sasuke grabbed Garra's wrist twisting it back until he dropped the knife. Garra screamed out in pain using his other hand to try prying Sasuke's hand open.

Sasuke sneered at his useless attempt to escape throw him to the floor. "You…You have no right to talk of Naruto that way…" Sasuke walked to the counter picking up a bottle of some sort and smashing it so that one end was sharp points of glass. "Naruto is not some prize for you to hold…" He paused in front of Garra. "Now let's see how well you bleed" Sasuke smirked raising the broken bottle up.

"Sasuke!" The glass fell from his hand taking a step back Sasuke breathed out his bodying shaking. "Sasuke let me in…Is something wrong…" The door flew open with a cracking sound as a panting Naruto stood in the doorway.

"Ah Sasuke…" He ran over to him noticing the glass and Garra sitting on the floor. "W-what happened here?" Naruto looked at Sasuke then to Garra.

"I-I…don't remember" Sasuke hugged onto Naruto who almost fell back. "P-please…just take m-me home." Naruto rubbed his back shushing him as he cried once again. "Okay, I'll take you back…" Naruto looked over to Garra then the mess. "Umm…Sorry about this Garra, but do you think you could clean this up…I would help, but…" he looked towards Sasuke.

Garra glared as his Naruto was showing so much worry and care for another person. "Yeah sure…just go" Naruto smiled and thanked him walking with Sasuke out the nurse's office. "I'm not done with you yet…you'll pay Sasuke"

**Thanks for reading and I'm sorry it took so long to update. Please leave a review. **


End file.
